Katekyo Hitman Reborn y las plumas perdidas Publicidad
by yoss natsuki
Summary: Tsuna encuentra una extraña habitacion en la mansion Vongola descubriendo asi hechos importante, sin embargo nunca espero que eso lo llevarian a un encuentro inevitable con ciertos viajeros dimensionales
1. Chapter 1

Holaaaa!

tal vez quieran matarme algunos... Lo lamento, esto se vino a mi mente y no me deja seguir ... Como sea espero les guste ahora... Ojo. Los personajes en esta historia no son mios, si lo fuera definitivamente algo asi hubiera pasado xDDDDD

Bueno este primer cap, que vendria siendo el prologo, solo estara publicado en la categoria de khr para darle publicidad, los demas cap estaran en el area de cossovers con tsubasa, por que hago esto... por que es el primer fic en español y el segundo con crossover de estos dos animes xD

Los personajes de KHR son Akira Amano-sensei, mientras los personajes de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles y XXXHolic, son de las grandes y maravillosas y las mejores mangakas del mundo, ademas de las reinas del shojo, el maravilloso grupo de CLAMP -aplausos-

Bueno disfruten del cap...

* * *

Tsuna paseaba tranquilamente por los enormes pasillos de la mansión Vongola, dentro de unos días sería nombrado Vongola Decimo, no es que la idea le agradara, pero ya había aceptado ese hecho. Había viajado junto con sus guardianes y sus dos amigas a Italia, siendo específicos a Sicilia. Ahora la duda del millón, ¿Qué hacia Sawada Tsunayoshi solo? Simple. Sus guardianes habían comenzado una pelea sin sentido en el salón principal y el aprovecho la distracción para salir de ahí.

Tsuna admiraba cada detalle de ese pasillo en el que se encontraba, las diferentes pinturas colocadas cuidadosamente en la pared. Algunas abstractas, otras, en su mayoría, de hermosos paisajes, tan distraído iba que no se dio cuenta que termino perdido en tan enorme lugar. Continuo caminando cuando finalmente, decidido a regresar no supo cómo.

Guiado por la desesperación comenzó a correr, finalmente, encontró una puerta, con algo de duda tomo el picaporte y la abrió.

Sus ojos se abrieron del asombro, había entrado a una gran biblioteca que contenía miles de libros antiguos. Con cuidado se acerco hasta el primer librero y tomo un libro por mera curiosidad.

-Magia para principiantes- leyó por título. Confundido por el título del libro lo dejo en el lugar del que lo había sacado y tomo otro. Nuevamente leyó el titulo- Las dimensiones mágicas y sus protectores- miro el libro con cierto temor. Nuevamente lo dejo en su lugar.

Tsuna camino hasta otro estante, tomo un nuevo libro y leyó el titulo.

-La tienda de los deseos, que nombre tan curioso- se dijo mientras abría el libro en la primera página. Una ilustración de una vieja mansión del estilo feudal (?) arriba del dibujo tenia la leyenda "La tienda de los deseos", cambio la pagina y ahí estaba el retrato de una mujer, vestía un kimono y tenía en la mano una larga pipa, al igual que en la página anterior hasta arriba decía "La bruja de las dimensiones". Cambio nuevamente de página. En esa, ya no había dibujo, solo unas cuantas palabras.

"Hay miles de cosas en este mundo que permanecen desconocidas y, no importa lo extrañas que sean, los seres humanos siempre intentaran observarlas, siempre será así con los seres humanos. Pero es solo la imaginación… Pero solo es el pasado, Una persona, La gente, La humanidad. Las personas son las criaturas más extrañas que hay"

Tsuna termino de leer para quedar algo confundido, quería cerrar aquel libro pero no podía, se sentía atraído hacia él. Cambio nuevamente de hoja

"En esta tienda se te concederá cualquier deseo, no hay nada que no pueda ser cumplido por mí, la bruja de las dimensiones. Sin embargo, hay un precio a pagar, este debe ser del mismo valor del deseo, no más, no menos. Debe ser totalmente equitativo. El hecho de que estés leyendo esto, forma parte del destino.. El destino es aquello que ocurrirá de una u otra forma, sin el destino, nada es posible. Tú y yo estábamos destinados a conocernos de esta forma. Mi nombre es Ichihara Yuuko, aunque ese no es mi verdadero nombre, el nombre es poderoso, con el se puede tomar tu alma y con la fecha de cumpleaños es posible conocer toda tu vida y manejarla a gusto. Bienvenido a mi tienda de deseos mágicos"

Tsuna suspiro al terminar de leer, para cuando se dio cuenta estaba sentado enfrente de una mesa, se sorprendió, dejo el libro sobre la mesa y se levanto. Camino cerca de aquel librero en el que había estado aquel libro y tomo otro más.

"La historia perdida de Vongola"- leyó por título. Sin duda eso lo sorprendió aun más. Lo abrió.

"Sea quien sea quien lea esto, me gustaría que me prestara mucha atención, esta historia es mucho antes de que Vongola naciera como tal, cuando sucedió aun no tenía a todos mis guardianes, solo éramos G, Asari y yo, Giotto. Puede que lo que estés a punto de leer no lo creas, pero para que no pienses que lo que estas a punto de leer es mentira, busca el libro con nombre "La tienda de los deseos" ese es el comienzo, lee las primeras hojas. ¿Lo has hecho? Supongo que sí, ahora has conocido a la bruja de las dimensiones, has creado con ella un lazo irrompible. Ahora camina hasta el último librero, hazlo, confía en mí. ¿Lo has hecho? Bien, continuemos, busca un libro con el título "Viajeros" ojo no lo saque por completo."

Tsuna siguió las instrucciones después de la lectura de aquel libro, camino hasta el último librero y busco el libro, cuando lo encontró hizo el afán de sacarlo, al moverlo y sin aviso alguno la pared del fondo desapareció.

-Hiii!- chillo del sus Tsuna ante tal fenómeno, volvió su vista al libro

"Sorprendido, lo sé, es impresionante, ahora ve dentro, no te preocupes, la puerta no se cerrara hasta que coloques el libro en su lugar. ¿Has entrado? Qué bien ahora dime, ¿la puedes ver?"

Tsuna alejo su vista de las páginas de aquel extraño libro alzo la vista al cuarto en el que había entrado y sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa. En aquella habitación, dentro de una vitrina de vidrio había una hermosa pluma color rosa. Tsuna hipnotizado se acerco mas, noto los hermosos detalles de aquella figura en forma de corazón que tenía en el centro, también sintió el enorme poder que emanaba tan pequeño objeto. Volvió su vista al libro.

"Hermosa ¿verdad? Pero así como es de hermosa lo es de poderosa, un poder nunca inimaginable, magia. No me tomes de loco por favor, se que piensas que es imposible, pero no es así, la magia existe, así como existen las llamas de última voluntad, esta pluma es poderosa, más de lo que puedes imaginar, las primeras batallas de Vongola fueron para conservar esta pluma en nuestro poder, no puede caer en malas manos, esta pluma trajo tragedias, peleas y muertes innecesarias, no permitas que eso ocurra de nuevo, para ello debes devolvérsela a su dueña, algún día llegara ah este mundo, porque tú tienes esa pluma, lo sé, no sé cuando pasara pero pasara, es inevitable. Ahora te contare las tragedias que trajo esa pluma y el por qué debes cuidarla…"


	2. Chapter 2

olaaaa

tujuuuuuuuuuu! no pense que fuera una buena idea, es quue simplemente escribo lo que me gusta... igual inicie un borrador de otros cross over con digimoon... amo digimon, mas digimon tammers:3 y bueno pregunta

¿como creen que se vea Rika con Tsuna?

es que yo amo el Rukato -RikaxTakato- y Tsuna me da una sensacion de que se parece xDDDD

digo, el chico torpe amable etc, con la chica fria, malhumorada, pero amable a la vez *o*

Siii adoro a Riku -Rika- xDD

Volviendo a lo que les interesa... como el titulo del fic dice... Publicidad, aqui no se subiran los caps, solo es para darle publicidad al fic, si no lo hiciera, nadie lo leeria jajajaja xD, como dije estara en la categoria de cross overs, solo busquen khr y trc y ahi tara, no hay pierde solo hay dos xDDD

Es que enserio no hay fic´s con estos dos animes y me pregunto por que ? En lo personal amo a las grandes, maravillosas, y zafadas de un tornillo de CLAMP, La unica obra que aun no veo es Blood-C y eso por que no eh visto las primeras, Si lo se, nada que ver pero bueno...

Yo realmente espero no eliminar la escensia de los personajes de CLAMP, de hecho me preocupa mucho Kurogane xDD, con Fye no creo que haya problema xDDD digamos... la personalidad de Fye me recuerda a Yamamoto y Kurogane un poco a Hibari, pero con Hibari siempre hago Ooc o lo que sea xDD el chiste es que siempre actua diferente, y me gusta xDDDD pero Kurogane es dificil verlo actuar de otra manera... hmmmmm

A si que otra cosas hmmm... ya me acorde, este fic contendra Spoiler de otras series de CLAMP¨... lo se no lo pude evitar... en especial de Tsubasa y xxxHolic... D: claro tratare de no dar mucho y que solo abarque lo que sean las temporadas de ambos... sin contar las ovas... por que si alguien no sigue los mangas bueno les daria un spoiler gigante, asi que olvidense del Shaoran Clon y del Real, na eso aqui no xDDD

En cuanto a otras series de Clamp, digamos que seran como historias que les cuenten a los vongola... xDDD imaginense a Mokona diciendole a Tsuna

"Y luego en otro mundo al que llegamos, unos chicos de primaria siempre protegen a toda damas, inclusive saben usar armas, y solo eran tres" XDDDDDDDD amo a Nokoru Imonoyama xDDDDDD A Suoh Takamura, pobresito xDDDDDDDD y a Akira Ijyuin asdfdsfd mi adorado ladron *o*

ejem... lo siento xDDDD

Bueno sin mas que decirles, espero les guste el capitulo

Takato: No les dijiste donde leerlo

D: jajaja cierto... bueno pues creo que lo dije la vez pasada ... oye si lo dije


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos.

Yo se que siempre publico a la par este mensaje, sin embargo, esta vez decidi hacerlo un poquito antes para dar algunos detalles del capitulo. que de igual manera pondré en el cap en cuestión xDD

1.- Este cap contiene un poco de Spoiler, no se sorprenda, claramente desde un inicio dije que esto tendría spoiler, bien pueden tomar la parte de KHR desde el final del manga ;-; feo final del manga xD, en cuanto a Tsubasa, bueno... no tomare mucho el manga en cuestión, ni de tsubasa ni de xxxHolic, sera solo sus anime, sin contar las ovas, xDD owo asi que este cap esta basado en el cap 29 del anime, ya saben la carrera en Piffle, Tomoyo, Kyle-san arruinando todo como en el pais de jade, y donde inician las insinuaciones del otro Syaoran y bueno para que les hago el cuento largo.

2.- No tiene nada que ver con este fic en cuestion, solo recuerden que esta parte es de promocion y/o Avisos xDDD... tal vez hasta a tome para contestar RW de todos los fic´s xDD... A lo importante en este punto. El fanfic "Termine enamorándome de ti" terminara en dos capítulos mas D: -se escuchan gritos de negación(?)- pero no se preocupen, por que tendrá secuela, huy! que susto les di xDD Si criaturas hermosas que siguen ese fic, pronto terminara muajaja no sabrán que pasara hasta... bueno no se, tal vez no me tarde xdDDD. Gracias por haberlo seguido ^^

3.- "Destino" pasara a tener actualizaciones pronto, lamento si la historia va lenta, esos primeros capitulos serán así xD, esto es solo para advertir que tal vez lloren D:

4.- Creo eso era todo xDDD, ya saben me gusta hablar -escribir- babosada y media xDDD, Sin mas, espero les guste e capitulo que sera subido en unas hrs mas o minutos, no se, depende como vaya, lo subiré ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Holaaa! yo aqui avisando qque esta noche si abra actu de KHR y las plumas perdidas xDDD

y tambien para decir que ahora la publicidad pasa a ser publicidad y espacio para contestar sus hermosos y valiosos comentarios en cada uno de mis fic´s xDDD... Seee extraño no? xD pero ahora ya no puedo leerlo a los minutos de que me los ponen u.u

Extraño mi celular u.u

Bien comencemos con los coments en el fic en cuestion.

RW de KHR y las plumas perdidas.

katsuchan21: sera solo del anime, si hiciera del manga seria mucho spoiler para aquellos que solo han visto el anime :D

anachand7 : XDD muchas gracias, la idea salio de... de... no se por que, pero amo todo trabajo de CLAMP y bueno ame KHR y dije hmmm que pasaria si XDD y pues salio esto, y me alegra que te guste tanto, y Yuuko-san es yuuko san es maravillosa xDD

Ankoku No Ojou-sama: Si, el mundo de Piffle es tan asfdfsf, pero no hay como el mundo de Infinity (Manga) ahi si estaba de D: y luego noo no nooo Fye -se va al rincon- ejem... ziii ya see viene el choque entre personajes wiiii /._./ pero aun falta xDD

Esos fueron todos en el cap 3.

Sigamos con los del nuevo fic. Una gatita enamorada.

Faby Hola : ._. cuando dije yo que dos caps, te dije el prologo y el cap de khr y las plumas perdidas. xD

Takato: -amarrado a una silla sin poder hablar-

sheblunar : Lo se, dino es hermoso

AgathaxB : aww esa cancion es hermosa, yo se que te va a gustar mucho, lo se :´3

Emina Megpoid-116 aww muchas gracias, si yo tambien la escuche primero en japones y ame el video, enserio lo ame y dije hay cosita :3, y cuando lei os sub fue de "hay que lendo" como diria mi hermana xDD, gracias por marcarlo como favorito :D

Esos fueron todos.

En "No soy como piensas"

Faby Hola: Siii viva Spanner xDD si lo hubiera visto no ´pasaria lo que pasara muajaja soy mala y no te dire xDD

Y ese fue el unico, sigamos.

En "Destino"

Rin Tao : No, creo que la caida no te rompio nada xDD

mafia chan : D: no ansies tanto, y yo se que te gustara lo que pasara despues

sheblunar : D; graciias por tu coment, espero sea inesperado lo que pasara

Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay :gracias por el coment, espero no tardar y actualizar rapido D:

Sigamos con e sig fic

Ultimo fic con rw recientes xDDDDD TEDT.

Faby Hola : no mueras de un infarto D: si no con quien me desvelare(?)

Kirana-Taisho : pronto, pronto -aun esta en proceso- gracias por tu coment

Cana Lawliet-san : De hecho, el cap fue mas corto de lo normal , D: pues ya somos dos sin las 5 condiciones xDDDD me faltan dos, por eso no ah habido actu lol

SkyGuide : Muchas gracias, siempre me fue grato leer tus comentarios, desde el primer cap hasta aqui, gracias por leerme -se pone sentimental-

** ; esas dos son las primordiales** xD gracias

nancyclaudinec: prometo apurarme ya con la conti, el cap en si estaba completo en el celular, bueno casi competo, le faltaban as condiciones y ya hasta tengo el primer cap de la secuela pero... mi celular u.u ejem lo siento, prometo apurarme

.niebla creeme, me gustaria que hubiera quedado como el que estaba en el celu, pero eso me dolio que lo robaran, ni modo lo pedire para navidad

Takato : no estara en navidad ewe

._. lo olvide, entonces para reyes xDDDD

Takato -_-

gracias por el coment y los animos :D

sheblunar : no llores, no es el final, bueno si pero no(?), muchas gracias por todos tus coments :3

Y creo eso es todo, nos veremos en las notas del fic :D


End file.
